The use of a distillation process, which is evaporation and condensation of the vapors, for the separation of liquids has been known for some time. Most commercial distillation systems utilize a simpler boiler to vaporize the liquid and draw off a vapor into a condenser where it is condensed and recovered. Such systems, however, require a significant amount of energy, which is in short supply in many third world countries that have trouble producing safe drinking water.
Vapor compression distillation has also been known for some time and is a more thermally efficient system of distillation wherein a compressor is utilized to elevate the temperature of steam. The steam temperature enables systemic thermal exchange wherein heat dissipated in condensation is exchanged through a thermally conductive barrier to induce heat for vaporization in a continuous process of thermal exchange. Vapor compression distillation systems present operational and commercialization challenges wherein opportunities for configuration improvements are presented.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.